Me Versus Your Father
by Rha94line
Summary: Chorong dikenal sebagai mahasiswi yang manis dan cantik, banyak namja yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacar, namun sayangnya ia memiliki ayah yang overprotective. Shiwoo, seorang mahasiswa yang sangat populer di kampusnya itu juga tertarik pada Chorong, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk meyakinkan ayahnya Chorong bahwa ia benar-benar serius mencintai putri kesayangannya itu.


**Author says: **Hai readers! Jujur ini fanfic udah author tulis dari 2 taun lalu, cuma author stuck mulu dan baru bisa beresin sekarang. Yang penting sekarang fanficnya udah selesai dan kalian bisa membacanya. Fanfic ini berceritakan tentang ayah yang overprotective pada anak perempuannya. Itu hal yang wajar, bukan? dan menurut author, cerita ini tuh seru. Semoga kalian juga beranggapan begitu. Please read and review!

**Title: **Me Versus Your Father

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/School Life/Comedy/Romance

**Summary: **Chorong dikenal sebagai mahasiswi yang manis dan cantik, banyak namja yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacar, namun sayangnya Chorong memiliki ayah yang overprotective pada putrinya itu. Shiwoo, seorang mahasiswa yang sangat populer di kampusnya itu juga tertarik pada Chorong, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk meyakinkan ayahnya Chorong bahwa ia benar-benar serius mencintai putri kesayangannya itu.

**Main Characters:**

· Im Shiwoo

· Park Chorong

· Chorong's Father

**Other Cast:**

· Heo Gayoon

· Jang Hyunseung

· Kim Hyuna

· Lee Gikwang

· Son Dongwoon

· Yang Yoseob

· Yong Junhyung

· Yoon Bomi

· Yoon Doojoon

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Im Shiwoo' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Me Versus Your Father**

**Part 1**

Siang itu di caféteria…

"Kau benar-benar serius akan mendekati putri seorang master Hapkido itu?" tanya Gikwang

"Cinta… itulah yang membuatku ingin. Dukung aku, ok?" kata Shiwoo

"Seperti tidak ada yeoja lain saja… memangnya kau berani menghadapi appa-nya yang terkenal kejam bila ada namja yang mendekati putrinya itu?" tanya Yoseob

"Kenapa tidak? Aku adalah namja dengan gelar sensei karate sabuk hitam, aku tak kalah hebat dengan appa-nya…"

"Tapi, appa-nya itu adalah master Hapkido sekaligus pemilik perguruan Hapkido, memangnya kau berani?" tanya Dongwoon

"Kalian jangan membuat semangatku menurun untuk mendekati si yeoja Hapkido sabuk hitam itu…"

"Kenapa tidak Yoon Bomi saja? Meskipun dia memiliki gelar Taekwondo sabuk hitam, setidaknya appa-nya bukan master Taekwondo, kan?" kata Junhyung

"Tidak… Tidak… aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada si kapten cheerleader kampus kita ini…"

"Bagaimana dengan Jung Eunji?" tanya Hyunseung

Shiwoo langsung memasang tampang malas. "Hah? si preman Busan itu? Tidak… lebih baik tidak sama sekali!" Shiwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menolak mentah-mentah

"Kenapa tidak Son Naeun saja? Dia kan primadona kampus kita?" kata Doojoon

"Kau mau Gikwang membunuhku?" Shiwoo menatap Gikwang yang memang berstatus sebagai. namjachingunya Naeun.

"Aahh… aku lupa… hahaha~"

"Jangan menjodohkanku dengan yeoja lain… hatiku sudah pas dengan putri master hapkido kampus kita ini."

"Iya, Iya… aku tahu~ Padahal kau ini berstatus sebagai pangeran kampus tertampan, tinggi, kapten club basket, jago karate, yang paling pintar di club sains, kaya dan paling dipuja oleh semua yeoja di kampus ini. Akhirnya kau sudah menemukan yeoja idamanmu, dia adalah… yeoja yang paling dipuja di kampus kita ini, tetapi punya appa yang begitu ditakuti oleh semua namja di kampus ini… dan dia belum pernah memiliki namjachingu karena appa-nya begitu pemilih terhadap siapa saja namja yang mendekati putri kesayangannya itu. Bukankah begitu, Im Shiwoo?" jelas Gikwang panjang lebar.

"Iya." jawab Shiwoo dengan sangat singkat

Gikwang menarik kerah baju Shiwoo, "YA! KAU! Aku bicara panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawab 'Iya' saja?! Menyebalkan!"

"Maaf." jawab Shiwoo lagi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ya sudah, kudoakan semoga sukses mendekatinya." kata Doojoon

"Annyeonghaseiyo, oppa-oppa~" sapa Gayoon

"Annyeonghaseiyo…"

Shiwoo langsung menundukan kepala ketika melihat Gayoon, karena dia tahu Gayoon pasti menghampirinya.

"Shiwoo oppa~" sapa Gayoon sambil memegang pundaknya Shiwoo.

"Iya?" sahut Shiwoo

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama hari ini? atau pergi makan siang berdua?"

"Ehem… sepertinya Hyuna sudah menungguku di tempat parkir, jadi aku pergi dulu, ya? Annyeong!" Hyunseung pamit.

"Eemmhh- Naeun juga sepertinya sudah menungguku… aku juga pamit!" Gikwang menyusul Hyunseung.

"A-"

"Iya… iya… kau harus menjemput ibumu~" Shiwoo menyela Dongwoon

"Kau tahu saja!" kata Dongwoon

"Sebelum kau mendahuluiku, aku mau menjemput Hara dulu! Annyeong!" Junhyung pergi dengan Dongwoon.

"Kalian berdua?" tanya Shiwoo pada Yoseob dan Doojoon yang masih diam di tempat.

"Aku menunggumu saja… aku merasa kasihan padamu." jawab Yoseob

"Aku juga mau menemanimu…" kata Doojoon

"Hahaha… tidak usah… karena aku akan pergi menemui yeoja pujaanku sekarang di tempat latihannya… annyeong!" Shiwoo langsung pergi

"Kau tidak setia kawan, Im Shiwoo!" seru Yoseob

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Gayoon

"Kau pulang bersama Doojoon saja, ya?!" seru Shiwoo

Doojoon tersenyum pada Gayoon, "Mau pulang denganku?"

"Tidak terimakasih!" Gayoon pun pergi.

Shiwoo langsung menuju perguruan Hapkido yang sangat terkenal di seluruh Korea selatan, juga sudah memiliki beberapa cabang perguruan di beberapa negara di Asia. Perguruan Hapkido milik tuan Park.

Namja itu memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan bangunan yang terlihat begitu kuno dan sudah tua itu, karena memang bangunan ini sudah berdiri dari zaman dahulu, sebut saja perguruan ini turun temurun.

Shiwoo mencoba mengintip dari balik pintunya, dan…

"Mau apa kau kemari anak muda?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas dan menyeramkan.

Shiwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sang pemilik perguruan Hapkido tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu membakar.

"Se-selamat siang, sungsaengnim… apakah aku mengganggu latihan anda?" Shiwoo basa-basi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau apa kau kesini? mau berguru padaku?"

"a… tidak… aku… aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk-"

"Appa… kau bicara dengan siapa? o, oppa… Annyeonghaseiyo… appa, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Shiwoo oppa masuk?" tanya Chorong

"Annyeonghaseiyo Chorong-ah… aku hanya mampir sebentar saja." Shiwoo tersenyum.

"Chorong, kau lebih baik lanjutkan latihanmu, biar appa yang mengurus murid karateka ini." kata appa-nya Chorong

"Tapi appa-"

"Jangan membantah!"

"Iya…" Chorong pun kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

"Su-sungsaengnim, aku disini sebenarnya hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk mengajak putrimu pergi makan siang…"

"Aku tidak memberi ijin karena putriku harus latihan hari ini!"

"Kalau begitu makan malam saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak! lebih baik kau pulang saja sebelum aku menantangmu di perguruanku."

"Ba-baiklah sungsaengnim, mungkin lain kali anda akan merubah pikiran anda… sampai nanti… Sampai kan salamku pada putri anda, ya?" Shiwoo menghormat padanya.

"Kau berani menyuruhku, hah?!"

Shiwoo langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia di hajar sampai babak belur oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Malam harinya di rumah Shiwoo.

"Bagaimana? kau berhasil mengajaknya makan siang tadi?" tanya Gikwang

Shiwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan gagal…" gumam Doojoon

"Sudah… cari yeoja lain saja…" kata Yoseob

"Tidak… hatiku tetap pada Park Chorong seorang… Yeoja yang manis itu… Hhmm… aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya…" Shiwoo terlarut dalam lamunannya

"Ambil dulu hati appa-nya… baru putrinya… kau ini…" kata Hyunseung

"Hah?! maksudmu aku harus mengencani appa-nya dulu?!" pekik Shiwoo

"Kau! Gelarmu saja si genius tapi otakmu di dengkul! Maksudnya, kau dekati appa-nya, buat dia percaya kalau kau bisa menjaga Chorong!" jelas Dongwoon sambil menarik-narik kerah bajunya Shiwoo.

"Itu maksudku… dasar pabo!" Hyunseung menjitak kepalanya Shiwoo.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu… tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Shiwoo

"Datang saja kerumahnya dan sering-seringlah mengirim makanan kesukaan appa-nya." kata Junhyung

"Kira-kira… apa ya makanan kesukaannya?"

"Tanya saja pada anaknya…" kata Yoseob

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya pada anaknya? Setiap hari aku merasa diawasi oleh appa-nya…"

"Gunakan telepon! Seperti kau tidak punya nomornya saja…" kata Dongwoon sambil memberikan handphone pada Shiwoo.

"Kau memang genius, unta! Hahaha… baiklah… akan kutelepon dia…"

Shiwoo segera mengambil handphone dan menelepon Chorong.

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa Chorong

"Yeoboseyo… ini aku, Shiwoo… Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Shiwoo

"Oh oppa… tidak, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang mendengarkan musik dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanku."

"Begitu ya…"

"uumh oppa, aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang… Kau tahu kan kalau appaku itu sangat possessive."

"Tak apa… aku tahu. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kau kuajak makan siang?"

"Emh… tentu saja, dengan senang hati. Tapi sebaiknya makan siang di kampus saja, ya? Aku takut kalau appaku marah jika aku makan siang di luar, apa lagi dengan namja."

"Iya… Aku tahu…"

"Oppa… kutelepon kau nanti, ya? Sepertinya appa-ku datang, annyeong…"

"Iya… annyeong~"

Shiwoo menutup teleponnya dan mendapati semua teman-temannya memperhatikan dirinya dengan serius.

"Jadi, apa makanan kesukaan tuan Park?" tanya Gikwang

Shiwoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Hehehe… aku lupa menanyakannya…"

"Paboya! untuk apa kau meneleponnya?!" seru Gikwang

"Aku jadi lupa karena suara Chorong terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku dan membuatku tak bisa berpikir lurus!" seru Shiwoo

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Junhyung

"Besok saja aku tanya pada Chorong langsung." kata Shiwoo

"Jadi besok kau akan kencan dengannya?" tanya Doojoon

"Aku mengajaknya makan siang, meskipun hanya di kampus…"

"Itu sudah berarti kemajuan untukmu."

"Apa kalian pikir kalau aku akan bisa mendapatkan Chorong?"

"Kalau kau mau berusaha, kau akan mendapatkannya… fighting!" kata Gikwang

"Aku bukan tipe namja yang mudah menyerah… tenang saja…" kataShiwoo

"Kami percaya kalau kau memang tak mudah menyerah…"

"Im Shiwoo, fighting!" seru Yoseob

'Aku harus mendapatkan Chorong, apapun yang terjadi!' pikir Shiwoo

**Part 2**

-Shiwoo POV-

"Annyeong…" sapaku saat berpapasan dengan Chorong di kampus pagi itu

"Eh… oppa… annyeonghaseiyo…" sapanya selalu dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Kau… ada mata kuliah apa hari ini?"

"Aku… ada presentasi di kelas Sejarah Korea, oppa…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya… oppa sendiri?"

"Aku ada kumpulan di kelas Sains…"

"Kau memang professor hehehe~"

"Kau bisa saja… Apa aku menghambatmu?"

"Oh, tidak… kebetulan kelas baru akan di mulai 30 menit lagi."

"Maukah kau menunggu bersamaku?"

"Umh, sebenarnya aku harus ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu…"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu ke perpustakaan…"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih…"

"Ayo…"

"Iya…"

Kami berdua ke perpustakaan bersama. Baru sekarang aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Chorong.

"Oppa… maafkan appaku atas sikapnya padamu selama ini, ya?" Chorong memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak apa… aku mengerti, karena appamu tidak memiliki anak laki-laki, jadi wajar saja bila beliau sangat menjaga ketiga putri kesayangannya… termasuk kau…" kataku

"Tapi… emhh… oppa, tolong ambilkan buku yang di atas itu…"

Lalu aku meraih buku di rak atas dan memberikannya pada Chorong, "Ini…"

"Terimakasih… tapi apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati karena appaku tidak menerimamu berada di dekatku?"

Aku menatap Chorong, "Untuk apa aku sakit hati karenanya? seharusnya beliau tahu, kalau ada namja yang menyukai putrinya di sini… meskipun appa-mu tidak memberikanku ijin untuk mendekatimu, aku takkan menyerah…"

"Kau memang namja yang baik oppa… kau tulus. Tidak seperti para namja yang mendekatiku sebelumnya, mereka cenderung penakut pada appa-ku…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah takut pada appamu, yang aku takutkan adalah kehilanganmu…"

Lalu aku membelai lembut wajah Chorong dan hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Ehem… apa tidak bisa menemukan tempat lainnya untuk pacaran selain perpustakaan?" tanya Hyuna

"Aish, kau…" kataku sambil menepuk pundak Hyuna

"Ah! Maaf aku mengganggu, aku hanya sedang mencari buku, dan kebetulan melihatmu jadi… apa oppa melihat Hyunseung oppa? Seharian aku mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada… dimana dia?"

"Apa hubungannya antara buku dengan Hyunseung? Lagi pula mana kutahu dia ada dimana, hari ini aku tidak bersamanya."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Umh… baiklah… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, lanjutkan saja ciuman kalian yang kusela tadi!" seru Hyuna sambil pergi.

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau ini perpustakaan? Dia berteriak dan mempermalukan kita… hh…"

"Sudahlah oppa… ayo kita cari tempat duduk…"

-Shiwoo POV end-

Sesuai janji kemarin, Shiwoo mengajak Chorong makan siang di cafétaria kampus.

"Akhirnya kita bisa makan siang berdua juga, ya?" kata Shiwoo

"Andai saja appaku tidak seperti itu…" keluh Chorong

"Bagaimana pun, dia itu appamu… dia tidak ingin putrinya dalam bahaya."

"Tapi seharusnya dia tahu kalau ada kau yang akan melindungiku, oppa…"

"Suatu hari dia akan tahu…"

"Ya! akhirnya kami menemukan kalian juga…"Dongwoon datang bersama yang lainnya.

"Hh… kalian memenuhi kantin saja… pulang saja sana!" kata Shiwoo

"Wooo… tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu… hanya ingin melihat kalian berdua dari kejauhan." kata Gikwang

"Unnie… kau cocok sekali dengan Shiwoo oppa…" kata Bomi

"Jadi, tadi aku memergoki mereka berdua mau berciuman di perpustakaan…" kata Hyuna yang sedang bicara dengan Hyunseung.

"Pacarmu itu tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, ya?" gerutu Shiwoo

"Hahahaha… seperti tak ada tempat lain untuk pacaran saja…" kata Doojoon

Sore harinya Shiwoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Chorong jalan-jalan. Akhirnya mereka punya waktu berdua juga. Bila meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, mungkin Shiwoo akan dibunuh oleh appa-nya Chorong.

Malam itu Shiwoo mengantar Chorong pulang ke rumahnya.

"Oppa… Terimakasih, karena telah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini… aku senang sekali." ucap Chorong

"Iya…aku juga senang. Chorong-ah… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." kata Shiwoo dengan serius.

"Apa itu, oppa?"

"Selama ini kita hanya kencan buta saja, tapi hubungan kita ini belum jelas statusnya…" lalu Shiwoo menggenggam tangannya Chorong, "Aku ingin, kau-"

"Dari mana larut malam begini kau baru pulang?!" tanya appa-nya Chorong saat membuka pintu.

Shiwoo langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Annyeonghaseubnika sungsaengnim…" Shiwoo menyapa.

"Appa… maaf, tadi aku ada kuliah tambahan, dan Shiwoo oppa mengajakku untuk makan di luar-"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Masuk!"

"Iya appa… jaljayo, oppa…" ucap Chorong lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Jaljayo, Chorongie…" ucap Shiwoo

"Jangan pernah mengajak putriku pergi lagi! Apa lagi tanpa seijinku! Kau seharusnya menghargaiku sebagai appanya. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah lancang mengajak Chorong pergi tanpa seijin sungsaengnim. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, appa-nya Chorong langsung menutup pintu.

-Shiwoo POV-

Kejam sekali… Tapi lihat saja, itu tidak akan bisa menghentikanku untuk mendekati Chorong.

Aku langsung pulang ke rumahku dan saat baru saja aku sampai di kamarku, Chorong meneleponku.

"Yeoboseyo… oppa, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chorong

"Yeoboseyo… aku baru saja sampai di kamarku." jawabku

"Kau baik-bsik saja, oppa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, atas sikap appa-ku tadi."

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti sikap appamu itu. Aku yang salah karena tidak meminta ijin dulu padanya untuk mengajakmu pergi."

"Tapi appa-ku keterlaluan oppa, apa tidak bisa walau hanya satu kali saja mengijinkanku pergi denganmu? Maka dari itu, tadi aku sengaja tidak bilang padanya."

"Chorongie, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin appa-mu bersikap seperti itu karena beliau khawatir padamu. Walau bagaimana pun beliau itu appa-mu, kan?"

"Oppa… kau memang berpikiran dewasa, ya? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong… tadi oppa mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku? apa?"

"Oh, umh… yang tadi itu… lupakan saja dulu. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberitahumu."

"Baiklah… ya sudah, kalau begitu oppa lebih baik pergi mandi lalu istirahat, ya?"

"Iya, Terimakasih karena sudah perhatian padaku… kalau begitu sampai besok, ya?"

"Iya… jaljayo oppa."

"Jaljayo Chorongie…"

Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang kalau aku ingin Chorong menjadi pacarku. Karena selama ini kami hanya kencan buta saja tanpa ada status resmi diantara kami. Hh… aku harus bersabar menghadapi appa-nya Chorong.

-Shiwoo POV end-

**Part 3**

Hari ini Shiwoo sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah apapun karena minggu lalu baru saja selesai ujian. Jadi, hari ini adalah hari libur. Saat ini dia dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di rumahnya seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak menjemput yeojachingumu? Im Shiwoo?" goda Yoseob

"Siapa?" tanyaShiwoo sambil memainkan gitar.

"Jangan berpura-pura… aku tahu, minggu lalu kau baru saja kencan dengan Park Chorong, iya kan?"

"Oh, soal itu, aku memang berkencan dengannya, tapi kami belum resmi berpacaran."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, ya?" tanya Junhyung

"Enak saja… bukan begitu! Itu semua karena appa-nya Chorong."

"Apa? Hanya karena appa-nya Chorong? bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah menyerah mendapatkannya sekali pun appa-nya melarang?" tanya Gikwang

"Iya… iya… tapi aku harus bisa membuat appa-nya yakin dulu, baru aku ungkapkan perasaanku pada Park Chorong."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Dongwoon

"Aku belum punya rencana, tapi aku akan berusaha masuk ke perguruan hapkido milik appa-nya Chorong."

"Apa kau bilang?! kau serius?" tanya Hyunseung

"Aku harus masuk kesana jika ingin bisa mendekati Chorong dan bisa membuat appa-nya mengerti kalau aku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan putri kesayangannya itu."

"Baiklah… Fighting!" kata Doojoon menyemangati.

"Do'a kan saja, karena siang ini aku tidak ada kegiatan… maka aku akan langsung datang ke perguruannya."

"Hari ini?" tanya Junhyung

"Kapan lagi?"

"Baiklah… aku harap kau bisa masuk dengan selamat, lalu pulang dalam keadaan utuh dan bernyawa~" kata Yoseob

Sesuai rencana, Shiwoo datang ke perguruan Hapkido milik appa-nya Chorong. Aura bangunan depannya saja sudah tampak horror, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tujuannya datang kesini hanya untuk Chorong.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, selamat datang di perguruan Hapkido milik Park sungsaengnim, apa kau mau mendaftar menjadi murid di perguruan ini?" tanya salah satu member disitu.

"Iya, bagaimana registrasinya?" tanyaShiwoo

"Tidak perlu registrasi, hanya bayar saja untuk seragam dan uang latihan."  
"Baiklah…"

-Shiwoo POV-

Pendaftarannya cukup mudah. Setelah membayar dan mendapat seragam, aku langsung memasuki ruang latihan. Rupanya banyak juga yang menjadi murid di perguruan ini, padahal kalau mengetahui pemiliknya… mengerikan! Untung saja putrinya cantik sekali.

"Annyeonghaseiyo… selamat datang murid-muridku, aku pelatih disini. Aku memperkenalkan diriku karena aku melihat ada murid baru… Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya appanya Chorong sambil menghampiriku.

Aku tahu dia sengaja! Appa, terimalah aku! hh sulitnya…

"Oh, Iya… Annyeonghaseiyo, naneun Im Shiwoo ibnida, bankabseubnida." sapaku

"Apa motivasimu datang ke perguruan ini?"

Aku ingin mendapatkan putrimu!

"Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu Hapkidoku, sungsaengnim…" jawabku

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya appa-nya Chorong

Dan aku juga ingin meyakinkanmu kalau aku yang terbaik untuk putrimu!

"Aku ingin meyakinkan semua orang kalau aku juga bisa menjadi master hapkido, hahaha~" tambahku

Tuan Park hanya menatapku aneh. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran pertama~"

Sepertinya aku dianak-tirikan… hanya aku yang mendapat tugas berat, padahal masih banyak murid baru lainnya selain aku. Mungkin karena ini berhubungan dengan Chorong.

Akhirnya kelas selesai, fuuuhh benar-benar kerja Rodi!

"Shiwoo oppa? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Chorong yang baru datang dan melihatku sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh, Chorongie… aku baru saja selesai ikut pelajaran appa-mu…" jawabku

"Kau ikut perguruan Hapkido ini?! untuk apa?" tanya Chorong lagi

"Untuk mengambil hati appa-mu…" jawabku dengan nada berbisik

"Oppa… kenapa kau sampai harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Tapi ini semua demi kita…"

"Kau memang pantang menyerah, ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, jangan sampai appamu melihatmu bersamaku… aku mau langsung pulang, ya? annyeong~"

"Iya oppa, hati-hati!"

-Shiwoo POV end-

Malamnya Shiwoo kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau diapakan oleh appa-nya Chorong?" tanya Hyunseung sambil memasang koyo di punggung Shiwoo.

"Aw! aku… dianiaya olehnya, aku disiksa olehnya…" keluhnya

"Disiksa bagaimana?" tanya Doojoon

"Sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi yang jelas perguruannya lebih kejam dari pada karate!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berguru?" tanya Junhyung

"Sampai aku mendapatkan Park Chorong tentunya." Shiwoo tersenyum lebar

"Kalau appa-nya tetap tidak merestui?"

"Jangan membuatku pesimis… beri aku semangat!"

"Fighting!" ucap Yoseob sambil menepuk pundak Shiwoo.

"YA! SAKIT!"

"Hahaha… Maaf…"

"Kau kejam!"

Keesokan harinya Shiwoo kembali latihan di perguruan Hapkido. Memang menyiksa… tapi demi Chorong, apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau lemah sekali?! Ayo! Lebih semangat!" appa-nya Chorong membentakShiwoo saat melihatnya latihan.

"Iya sungsaengnim…" ucapShiwoo

"Aku akan mengawasimu, karena sepertinya kau punya maksud lain masuk ke perguruanku ini…" ucap appa-nya Chorong sambil menatapShiwoo dengan sinis.

Shiwoo menghela napas panjang…

'Benar-benar menakutkan… Dan kenapa aku diperlakukan tidak adil? Orang lain hanya disuruh untuk melakukan pemanasan ringan, sedangkan aku—hh! Push up pun sampai puluhan kali, bahkan mungkin ratusan kali sepertinya.' batin Shiwoo

"Appa, sepertinya Shiwoo oppa kelelahan… mungkin appa melatihanya terlalu keras." kata Chorong

"Kau latihan saja dengan yang lain dan biarkan anak itu jadi urusan appa, dia itu punya maksud dan tujuan lain datang ke perguruan ini." kata appa-nya Chorong.

"Tujuan lain?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendekatimu."

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya? Shiwoo oppa namja yang baik."

"Kau jangan membantah appa, cepat latihan!"

Shiwoo melirik ke arah Chorong.

'Sepertinya Park sungsaengnim memarahi Chorong lagi, hh… aku tahu itu karena beliau ingin yang terbaik untuk putri kesayangannya, tapi… Sungsaengnim! Akulah yang terbaik untuk putrimu!' teriak Shiwoo dalam hati.

**Part 4**

-Shiwoo POV-

Sudah cukup lama aku berguru pada appa-nya Chorong, tetap saja tak ada perubahan, aku masih tetap dianak-tirikan dan tak pernah dianggap!

Hari ini adalah ujian untuk para murid di perguruan Hapkido. Kami akan bertanding satu sama lainnya, dan siapapun yang menang akan berkesempatan untuk mendapat gelar sabuk hitam.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau hari ini adalah ujian penentuan untuk mendapat gelar sabuk hitam?" Park sungsaengnim mengawali pembicaraannya.

"Iya!" jawab para murid

Lalu Park sungsaengnim berhenti di hadapanku sambil menatapku,"Dan siapapun yang lemah! Tidak menunjukan kemajuan sama sekali! Lebih baik pergi dari perguruanku!"

Aku menelan ludah sendiri. Dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku dari perguruannya…

Ujian pun dimulai. Satu persatu peserta gugur, aku sendiri sudah mengalahkan dua peserta.

Kulihat Chorong sedang duduk di samping appa-nya sambil melempar senyuman padaku.

"Oppa, fighting!" ucapnya

Baru saja aku akan membalas senyumannya, Park sungsaengnim sudah melotot kearahku.

Hh… aku harus bisa masuk final!

Satu demi satu peserta kembali berguguran, hanya tersisa tiga orang, termasuk aku.

"Baiklah semuanya! Sepertinya kita sudah mulai memasuki babak semi final dari ujian ini… tapi dari ketiga peserta yang masih bertahan ini, hanya ada satu yang akan lolos dan menghadapiku secara langsung! Siapapun itu, berusahalah dan bersiaplah menghadapi tantangan yang sebenarnya…" jelas Park sungsaengnim

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memulai pertandingan final.

Tendangan demi tendangan, pukulan demi pukulan… tenagaku sudah hampir habis… tapi melihat Chorong, semangatku kembali bangkit. Akhirnya aku bisa memenangkan babak semi final ini.

Sebelum aku memasuki babak final, aku beristirahat untuk memulihkan semua tenagaku.

"Shiwoo!" panggil Gikwang dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian datang?" tanyaku

"Maaf kami terlambat, bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Dongwoon

"Aku berhasil masuk final…" jawabku

"Waahh… kau memang hebat!" kata Yoseob

"Ayo minum dulu…" kata Doojoon

"Terimakasih~" ucapku

"Kau benar-benar sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini… Kau memang pantang menyerah, ya?" kata Dongwoon

"Semua ini demi cinta~"

"Kau memang berlebihan, tapi aku mendukungmu…" kata Junhyung

Aku pun tersenyum dan mulai bersiap untuk menghadapi orang yang paling aku takuti saat ini…

Park sungsaengnim sedang melakukan pemanasan dan sepertinya beliau sudah siap untuk menghajarku habis-habisan. Walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi beliau masih bisa bertanding.

Saat ini aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan musuhku, siapa lagi kalau bukan appa-nya Chorong. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat, bahkan rasanya mau copot. Keringat mengalir deras di wajahku, tanganku juga gemetar, kakiku lemas… sepertinya aku akan kalah darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa sampai sejauh ini, padahal kau belum lama belajar Hapkido dariku… Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagimu untuk bisa melawanku langsung di pertandingan ini. Apa kau mau menyampaikan pesan-pesan terakhirmu?" tanya Park sungsaengnim.

Seperti aku mau mati saja… dia memintaku untuk memberikan pesan-pesan terakhir…

"A-aku memang merasa sangat terhormat untuk bisa sampai di babak final ini dan melawanmu, sungsaengnim. Aku akan berusaha semampuku… dan kalau aku memenangkan pertandingan ini, ada permintaan yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." ucapku  
"Im Shiwoo… bersiaplah untuk melawan—"

Park sungsaengnim menatapku dengan tajam, jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk melawan… putriku, Park Chorong." ucap Park sungsaengnim

"Apa?!" tanyaku kaget bukan main.

Begitu pula Chorong dan semua orang yang menonton pertandingan…

Chorong melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu sambil menatapku.

"Kau akan melawan putriku, Shiwoo…" kata Park sungsaengnim

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus Chorong?" tanyaku

"Lakukan saja… atau kau takut melawan seorang yeoja?"

Aku menatap Chorong dan melihat wajahnya yang begitu tegang juga gugup. Aku tidak bisa memukul seorang yeoja… apa lagi yeoja yang aku cintai… tapi bagaimana bisa Park sungsaengnim melakukan semua ini? Apa mungkin beliau sengaja agar aku menyerah?

"A-aku terima tantanganmu, sungsaengnim…" ucapku

"Tidak~" kata Gikwang

"Baiklah… kalau begitu… mulailah bertanding." Park sungsaengnim meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

"Oppa…" Chorong menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku…" ucapku

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Percayalah padaku…"

"Kau sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, oppa… jadi biarkan aku saja yang mengalah dan membiarkanmu menang."

"Tidak bisa, Chorong-ah…"

"Oppa… jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Kau juga… jadi lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Lawanlah aku, ini semua demi kita."

"Cepatlah kalian selesaikan pertandingannya!" ucap Park sungsaengnim

Aku mengangkat tanganku, "Aku menyerah!" ucapku

"Apa?!" pekik Chorong

"Aku mengaku kalah… jadi, aku tidak bisa melawan putrimu, sungsaengnim…"

Teman-temanku terlihat begitu kecewa, namun mereka tahu bahwa aku melakukan hal yang benar.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang lemah… kau hanya memanfaatkan semua ini untuk mendekati putriku, bukan?" tanya Park sungsaengnim

"Ini usahaku yang terakhir untuk bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar serius terhadap putrimu… Dan sekarang, aku akan menyerah dan berhenti untuk mendekati Chorong. Aku memang belum pantas, atau bahkan tidak pantas untuk bisa memilikinya. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengacaukan semuanya." aku langsung meninggalkan tempat dan pergi.

"Shiwoo tunggu!" teman-temanku menyusul

Sepertinya semuanya percuma saja… Park sungsaengnim tidak akan pernah membiarkanku mendekati putrinya lagi. Aku memang bodoh! Maafkan aku, Chorong…

Aku memang kecewa terhadap keputusanku untuk berhenti mendekatinya, aku juga tahu kalau Chorong juga pasti kecewa… namun apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku terus menghindarinya ketika berada di kampus, aku berusaha untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Ini semua demi kebaikannya… aku tidak mau appa-nya terus memarahinya karena kehadiranku.

-Shiwoo POV end-

**Part 5**

-Chorong POV-

"Appa, aku ini… sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku memiliki kebebasan untuk bisa memiliki namjachingu, aku ini sudah dewasa… aku bisa membedakan yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang tidak baik." jelasku

"Sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku, ini semua pasti karena anak itu, kan?!" tanya appaku

"Shiwoo oppa itu namja yang baik… dia serius dan tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku. Bahkan dia namja pertama yang berani menghadapimu, bukan? Tolong beri dia kesempatan… Aku menyukainya Shiwoo oppa."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu… aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh namja manapun, kau itu putri kesayanganku."

"Aku tahu… tapi kalau kau menyayangiku, appa pasti akan mengerti bahwa aku sekarang sudah dewasa. Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri, apa appa tidak ingin melihatku bahagia dengan pilihanku sendiri?Aku tidak akan melawan ucapanmu kalau appa tidak berlebihan menentangku seperti ini. Aku juga memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih… Bukankah appa senang bila melihatku bahagia?"

Appa hanya terdiam, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa lagi.

-Chorong POV end-

Shiwoo benar-benar tak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan itu, benar atau salah? Ia mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebaikan Chorong. Shiwoo tahu, pasti Chorong akan merasa sangat sedih, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Saat itu Shiwoo berjalan menuju café, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan appa-nya Chorong di jalan.

"Oh?" pekik mereka berdua

"A-annyeonghaseiyo… Sungsaengnim." Shiwoo mencoba menyapanya dengan ramah.

Appa-nya Chorong hanya menatapnya, kemudian memperhatikannya.

"Ma-mau pergi kemana, sungsaengnim?" Shiwoo berusaha untuk basa-basi dengannya.

"Aku ingin tahu, seberapa hebatnya dirimu… Hingga putriku menyukaimu." kata appa-nya Chorong

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau selalu keluar malam ya, anak muda?"

"A-aku hanya mau pergi ke café saja, sungsaengnim…"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku ke Pub, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ba-baiklah…"

Dengan rasa penasaran bercampur bingung dan gugup, Shiwoo pun mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah Pub.

"Usiamu berapa saat ini?" tanya appanya Chorong

"A-aku 23 tahun…" jawabShiwoo

"Kau sudah boleh minum, kan?"

"Maksudmu meminum alkohol?"

"Tentu saja… Kau mau Soju?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mencoba alkohol sama sekali, sungsaengnim. Aku tidak suka alkohol…"

"Begitu ya… Jarang-jarang ada anak muda seusiamu yang tidak suka minum."

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja, karena katanya alkohol itu sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Daripada itu, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan denganmu. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai putriku?"

"Hah? Tentu saja… Aku menyukainya, sungsaengnim…"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun aku menyukai sifatnya, bukan hanya fisiknya saja…"

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah, sungsaengnim…"

'Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan lelaki paruh baya ini, dia menanyakan beberapa hal tentangku dan Chorong tanpa sebab.' Pikir Shiwoo

-Shiwoo POV-

Esoknya aku bertemu dengan Chorong di kampus. Ia menghalangi jalanku dan berusaha untuk bicara padaku.

"Oppa… jangan menghindar dariku…" ucapnya

"Aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi…" kataku

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau terus-terusan menghindariku dan tidak bicara padaku sama sekali?"

"Nanti aku beritahu padamu… Kau mau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih ada jadwal."

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunggu sampai kau selesai."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau appa-ku tahu?"

"Tak apa… biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya nanti."

"Kupikir kau akan menyerah semudah itu…"

"Sudahlah, masuk kelas sana… nanti kau terlambat."

"Benarkah…"

Di cafétaria…

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Gikwang

"Mungkin dia sedang dilema~ hahaha~" goda Dongwoon

"Diamlah… aku sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini." kataku

"Siapa?" tanya Junhyung

"Oppa!" tiba-tiba Gayoon datang dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau-" Yoseob memasang tampang penasaran dan curiga padaku.

"Apa?! Tidak!" bantahku

"Annyeong~" sapa Gayoon

"Oh, Gayoon-sii watta?" tanyaku

"Kau sedang tidak ada jadwal kan, oppa?"

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Mau, kan?"

"Aku memang tidak ada jadwal, tapi aku ada janji…"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan saja pada Doojoon." aku mengambil tas dan beranjak pergi. "Annyeong~ aku harus pergi sekarang~"

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu~" ucapku

"Kau jadi misterius akhir-akhir ini…" gumam Gikwang

"Jangan-jangan kau memiliki rahasia, ya?" tanya Hyunseung

"Apa kau tahu dia memiliki janji dengan siapa, oppa?" tanya Gayoon pada Doojoon

"Mana aku tahu… Tapi kalau kau mau jalan-jalan, aku bisa menemanimu…" kata Doojoon

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

-Shiwoo POV end-

**Part 6**

Shiwoo mengantar Chorong pulang ke rumahnya saat ini.

"Kalian berdua sudah pulang?" tanya appa-nya Chorong

"A-appa?" pekik Chorong

Appa-nya Chorong menghampiri mereka berdua. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya pulang."

"Iya sungsaengnim…" ucap Shiwoo sambil mengangguk

"Apa… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chorong

"Chorong-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya mampir?" tanya appa-nya Chorong

"Apa? a-ba-baiklah… a-apa kau mau mampir dulu, oppa?" tanya Chorong

"Tentu saja…" Shiwoo tersenyum

-Flashback-

.

.

_"__Daripada itu, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di__bicarakan dengan__mu. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai putriku?"_

_"__Hah? Tentu saja… Aku menyukainya, sungsaengnim…"_

_"__Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"_

_"__Sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun aku menyukai sifatnya, bukan hanya fisiknya saja…"_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Begitulah, sungsaengnim…"_

_"__Sebenarnya… kau sudah lulus dari tantanganku."_

_"__Ma-maksud sungsaengnim?"_

_"__Kau memang namja pertama yang mendekati Chorong sampai berani menghadapku dan melakukan berbagai cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan putriku. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku percaya pada perasaanmu terhadap Chorong. Aku sengaja membuatmu melawan Chorong saat di babak final pertandingan Hapkido waktu itu, aku ingin tahu keputusanmu."_

_"__Begitu ya…"_

_"__Kau memang memilih untuk menyerah dan tidak melawannya, namun kau berani mengakui tujuanmu di hadapan banyak orang, bahwa sebenarnya kau masuk perguruanku untuk mendapatkan ijin dariku agar bisa mendekati Chorong. Dari semua kejadian itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, pertama, kau menolak untuk melawan Chorong karena kau tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kedua, kau adalah namja yang jujur karena mau mengakui alasanmu yang sebenarnya masuk perguruanku. Ketiga, kau berani berkorban, karena kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri terhadap putriku demi kebaikannya dan berusaha untuk menghormatiku sebagai appa-nya. Kali ini aku percaya bahwa kau adalah namja yang terbaik untuk mendampingi putriku, Shiwoo-sii."_

_"__Jadi Sungsaengnim-"_

_"__Iya, aku merestui hubungan kalian…"_

_"__Yes!"_

_"__Tapi, jangan senang dulu… ada janji yang harus kau tepati."_

_"__Apa itu, sungsaengnim?"_

_"__Tolong jangan beritahu pada Chorong tentang hal ini. Bila dia bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku memberikan restu pada hubungan kalian berdua, katakan saja kalau kau menang melawanku di pertandingan Hapkido yang kita adakan secara rahasia."_

_"__Sungsaengnim… Benarkah gamshahabnida…"_

.

.

-End Flashback-

Ketika kita mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang, maka kita harus merelakan apapun yang kita miliki. Tak perlu takut untuk kehilangan, yakinlah bahwa pengorbanan kita akan mendapatkan balasan yang sepadan dengan apa yang kita korbankan.

**-The end-**

**Author says:**Ok, bagaimana dengan cerita author yang ini? sebenernya jujur aja author terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah author baca, author jadi kepikiran untuk bikin fanfic macam beginian. Tapi author bikin beda banget jalan ceritanya dengan komik yang pernah author baca itu. Last words, thanks for read and review-nya, readers


End file.
